Mexico
by Heath Wolff
Summary: First of the Leaving and Returning Series. PostVold. Deciding he has had his fill of the selfishness of the Wizarding World, Harry makes up his mind to leave it behind. Only one person wants to stop him though, before he takes the next train to Mexico


**Title:** _Mexico_

**Author:** _Heath Wolff_

**Beta: **_None_

**Pairing: **_H/D_

**Warnings:** _Pre-slash (implied really), Language, Teen Angst_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter and any other thing associated with it. Nor do I own '_Mexico' _by Incubus (my fav band sighs)_

**

* * *

**

Wisps of cigarette smoke curled in slow motion as it escaped his mouth. The scenery flew by in meadow-green blurs as the train sped to its destination. The ember burning lowly on the white roll of clover glowed lightly in the morning sun. Ashes dropped and were taken away by the winds.

No one had noticed the young man on the train's outside. People took no notice to him standing peacefully on the ledge, leaning on the railing. His ebony hair mussed-up by the whipping winds, the round glasses pushed up into the raven locks, the untucked white button-down wrinkled shirt, with black slacks and a crimson tie hanging loosely like a noose. No one witnessed the emerald eyes stare at nothing as they held a haunted and jaded look.

Except for one. One who was not celebrating a victory won by the dark haired young man.

"Potter," the newcomer greeted, withholding the usual arrogance. Draco Malfoy waited as Harry Potter took a deep drag of his cigarette.

Harry barely acknowledged his rival aside for the flicker of his gazing focusing on the fair being for a second. He then watched the light-gray vapor drift away and disappear. When he noticed Malfoy was not leaving, he finally spoke.

"Malfoy," Harry sighed.

"Not celebrating with Weasley and Granger? You did Destroy You-Know-Who," Malfoy conversed, leaning on he railing opposite of Harry. "You being the boy hero and all."

"Voldemort, Malfoy," Harry said simply before flicking his gemstone eyes to the other's face, "After all, he is dead. And no, I need not party with the like of this world."

"You say that as if you don't belong here," the blonde observed.

Harry snorted before he answered. "Perhaps it is because I do not truly belong to this community."

You could see me reaching

So why couldn't you have met me halfway?

You could see me bleeding

And you could not put pressure on the wound.

"I was brought into the selfish wizard world to save it. To be loved falsely for my battle wound and hated for my darkness. Light and glitter for one moment and the next they give me night and chaos."

A single eyebrow arched upward at the words. "Such a cynic Potter. Definitely no our Gryffindor Golden Boy."

"I doubt that names counts anymore Malfoy, we are formers. Graduates," Harry laughed mirthlessly. Such a hollow, empty.

"What are you doing if not signing autographs and partying?"

"Taking my smoke outside in the Scotland sunshine, letting the cloud of clovers remain while I depart from my personal Hell called the wizarding world of the British Isles." Said cigarette was waved so the aroma of clovers could be smelt. "Finally taking my leave since the dirty deed is done"

Quicksilver eyes widened, allowing the cynical brunette's words to sink in. Then they narrowed in sad fury. "You're leaving? Running away?"

"I'm glad you figured it out so quickly Malfoy." Harry smiled with sarcasm. "I'm leaving this Merlin-forsaken place. Possibly never coming back either."

"But this is your home," Draco argued.

"Friends, a non-existence family and all that rot means nothing to me anymore."

You only think about yourself…

You only think about yourself…

You better bend before I go

On the first train to Mexico

"And you say our world selfish," Draco sneered, "You're just leaving and not saying a word to anyone. You're being selfish. Thinking of only yourself."

"It's about time I do so," Harry snarled back, "Nearly seven years of sacrificing my freedom to free a world that never knew me, only a symbol. Placing a burden on a child's shoulders.

"I already have my papers, my money and my life. All packed in a bag witha few possessions, ready to leave. No one will stop me Draco, nothing will stop me."

"This world will change for the better now," Draco said, silently pleading. Harry could see desperation in the usually guarded silver pools, but he ignored them.

"I don't see why you care," Harry told him in a dismissive tone. "I've tried to reach out to this world. I've bleed for this world. I use to breathe for this world. And I've had anger at this world. I'm leaving. Goodbye Draco Malfoy."

Flicking the butt of the fag away, Harry left behind a heartbroken young man.

You could see me breathing

And you still kept you're hand over my mouth.

You could feel me seething

But you just turned you're nose up in the air.

* * *

Steam from the Hogwart's train puffed as Harry carefully avoided his friends, reporters, and fans. He has removed his trademark glasses in favor of contacts and used liquid cover-up and permanency charm to lessen himself in the crowd. Harry kept his eyes focused on the ground to avoid making eye contact with onlookers. 

Weaving through the crowd, he passed through the portal leading to muggle London and made a beeline to the taxis. Now armed with his bag, all he had to do was make it to the Heathrow Airport, purchase a ticket with his exchanged money and leave. There was nothing left for him. Sure he had friends, but sometimes even that was not forever. No family to love. No one too truly miss, and Hedwig was dead. Nothing.

The wizarding world took so many years away from him. He was a jaded man.

You only think about yourself…

You only think about yourself…

You better bend before I go

On the first train to Mexico

Taking out his carton of smokes, Harryrealizedit washis last oneon the sidewalk of London. How melancholy life was for him. He waved and hailed a taxi.

"Harry!" Someone—a male someone— shouted desperately.

At his name, Harry turned sharply only to be latched on my another. The person caused him to drop his cigarette. It was Draco Malfoy.

Stunned, he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off. "You shouldn't leave Harry," Draco murmured into his neck.

"I have nothing here Draco," he sighed ignoring the fact his ex-rival was hugging him. "I have to go, for the better sake of my sanity."

"You have me!" Draco said fiercely, clutching to Harry's shirt, "If nothing else, you have always had me Harry! You can't leave. I need you here, with me!"

Emerald and silver clashed as Draco held his gaze. A fire of passion was behind those eyes. Something else as well.

"Draco..." Harry sighed.

"Please Harry." Draco moved his face closer to his. Harry knew if he let Draco kiss him, he would not leave, but he had to, for awhile. So he turned his head away.

"No, not now." Steeling himself, Harry pushed away from the other gently. He watched the usually cold young man, melt and break. "If anything, I'll came for you."

Tears welled up in Draco's eyes as Harry stepped into the taxi. Then he stopped. From his pocket he took his wand and put it into Draco' hand. Closing the blonde's fingers around the magical stick, he said, "I'll be back for this. Keep it until then."

You only think about yourself…

You only think about yourself…

You better bend before I go

On the first train to Mexico

Then he turned away from the only person who truly cared for him. That something in his eyes, it was love Harry saw.

The wizarding world had drove him away. Tainting him. He needed a break from her selfishness. Then he would return and claim the only thing worth returning too, and it was Draco.

As the taxi drove down the London streets Harry whispered to himself, "Goodbye, nice to know you."

* * *

A/N: By the way, smoking is bad for you. I just put it in here because it seemed dramatic. 


End file.
